1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to an socket connector having pickup cap removed by operation of a lever thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, the electrical connector is soldered to a PCB (printed circuit board) to achieve a good electrical connection. A pick up cap having a smooth plane is installed on the electrical connector, the smooth plane can be absorbed by a vacuum mechanism to move the electrical connector Before the soldering process.
US Publication No. 2007/0149016 discloses an socket connector for electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board. The socket connector comprises a base, a cover capable of sliding relative to the base, a pick up cap installed on the cover and a lever. The base and the cover center defined an opening and some bumps are defined in the internal edge of the openings. The pick up cap have some flexibility arm corresponding to the bumps of the opening. The flexibility arm interferes with the bumps to ensure the pick up cap deducted with the electrical connector.
But, the designed pick up cap needs to disassemble from the connector with external forces after finishing the installing process. In the disassemble process, as the unsteady external force, the product connector easy to fell and then damaging. And the design are more complicated in the operation.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved socket connector to solute the problems mentioned above.